narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chikara Kyōkuma
Geneticist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= Team Five |partner=Yagyō Uchiha Yuna Hōtai |previous partner= |clan= Kyōkuma Clan |family= |lover= |rank=Part 2: Genin Part 3: Jōnin |classification=Sensor Type |reg=002730 |academy=10 |chuunin=13 |jonin=19 |unique=Pathokinesis Regenerative Ability |kekkei genkai= Giyagan Kaiten Giyagan Shōten Giyagan Wood Release Fuyo-no-Kami |kekkei tota= |kekkei mora= |tailed beast= |hiden= |disabil= |nature= Wood Release Earth Release(Affinity) Water Release(Affinity) Yang Release |jutsu= Rasenijiirotama ---- ---- Water Release: Bubble Technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique ---- Sukuna-Hikona Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Sukuna-Hikona: Mystical Senbon Technique ---- Chakra Scalpel Vitality Blade Chakra Enhanced Strength Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Chakra Transfer Technique |tools= Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Smoke Bomb }} Chikara Kyōkuma (チカラ京熊, Kyōkuma Chikara) is a shinobi of Yahanegakure’s Kyōkuma Clan. A year after being assigned to Team 5, both his sensai and one other teammate was killed in a mission. Being the team’s only , he was ultimately unable to save their lives. Due to these events, he and his former teammate parted ways to do other ventures. During his time away from his former team, he continued to push his medical ninjutsu skills to even greater heights, so much so that he gained the recognition of both and herself. 'Background' 'Personality' At an early age, Chikara possessed an incredibly kind and soft-spoken personality. To most people, especially his father and twin brother viewed him as timid and weak. This personality trait made him an easy candidate for being picked on and taken advantage of. Eventually he quickly developed a distaste for physical violence, it got to the point that even in the academy he refused to fight back against the kids who pushed him around, this act of cowardice embarrassed his father. Due to being born five months early, Chikara suffered from a slew of socially awkward tendencies on top of being mentally developmentally delayed. He didn’t officially start talking until he was three years old, however, he only spoke a few words to his twin brother when they were alone since they shared a deep connection. His parents for a while believed him to be mute until they overheard him speaking. Eventually his social anxiety died down a bit to the point that he was able to speak around them. His father's constant push to alter his weak personality traits when he was younger only made it worse, which caused his self-confidence to plummet severely while his bashfulness increased. This change in personality caused him to disregard his thoughts and opinions. Despite being written off as weak and useless, when it came to his academics in the Ninja Academy he easily excelled becoming top of his class but when it came to the physical aspects of the curriculum he struggled. 'Appearance' As a child, Chikara had the typical cobalt blue eyes with purple in place of the normally white scleras, as for his hair it was a dark shade of green styled in a large puffy afro. He wore a dark cyan vest that vaguely resembles a traditional flak jacket with desaturated dark magenta trimmings, underneath he wore a black short sleeve shirt with the right sleeve cut off. In the middle of the shirt is his clan’s symbol in the same shade of magenta as the trimmings of his vest. His long semi-baggy dark brown cargo pants were held up by a simple black belt, wrapped around both of his thighs was a weapon holster which housed his signature gold chakra blades, a large black utility pouch was attached to the back of his belt. Chikara wore the standard shinobi sandals, however, these sandals were the same shade of magenta as his vest. Mostly tucked under his puffy afro was the standard grayish cyan Yahanegakure forehead protector. Located on both of his exposed forearms were two black rings signifying his clan status, on his right hand was a fingerless black glove with a square-like cutout on the back. Small transparent chakra converting rosary beads were decorated all throughout the glove. A year after being promoted to chūnin, his outfit would take a drastic change. For starters he traded out his old vest for a long sleeved jacket, the left sleeve of the jacket was dark cyan while the upturned collar was a desaturated dark magenta. The jacket itself was mostly a grayish cyan color with dark cyan trimmings, on the inside of the jacket was also desaturated dark magenta. Just like the previous vest the right sleeve was cut off. On the back of it was his clan’s symbol in black. Underneath the jacket, he wore bandages that were wrapped around his torso just an inch beneath his chest, these highly durable bandages was a dark shade of moderate blue. He now wears slim fitted tactical cargo pants which is very dark blue in color and is held up by a simple black belt, the same large black utility pouch is tucked under his jacket in the back like before, wrapped around both of his thighs were the same weapon holsters that housed his signature gold chakra blades. Instead of his desaturated dark magenta sandals he wears black combat boots, also since his afro is slightly less puffy and more wavy his forehead protector is more visible but the fabric previously used is swapped out for a much longer cloth tied in a knot in the back of his head. Just like on his right hand, he wears a matching ninja tool glove on his left hand, he continues to wear this style well into his jōnin days while adding black nail polish to the mix. 'Abilities and Fighting Prowess' 'Earth Release' 'Medical Ninjutsu' 'Taijutsu' 'Water Release' 'Wind Release' 'Ninja Stats' Category:Akai